


[AllC]克里斯的最可爱之处

by xdcokecola



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdcokecola/pseuds/xdcokecola
Summary: 沙雕研讨会系列，对话形式，全男主登场，字母编号为人名缩写





	[AllC]克里斯的最可爱之处

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕研讨会系列，对话形式，全男主登场，字母编号为人名缩写

会出现一次的话题引入者：请问克里斯最可爱的地方是？

男主K：是笑容呢，笑起来很可爱，像个小孩子一样。但是眼睛也很漂亮，特别是看着我的时候。

男主J：看着你是很久之前的事吧？不过眼睛是真的很漂亮，像星星一样，而且睫毛也很长，每次眨眼都像在放电。笑容的话也很可爱，有次笑着倒在我的肩膀上，我都不敢动了。

男主K:你说得也是很久以前的事吧?年轻人不要老是沉湎于过去。

男主D:克里斯是属于我的！

男主K、J：可以麻烦主裁判禁言他吗？

主裁判：不要吵，也不要打架，你们不会希望在这个时候也吃牌吧。再说我为什么会在这啊？我还没有得到克里斯的签名呢！算了...要我说，克里斯哪里都很可爱，一定要说一个最可爱的地方的话，应该是爱撒娇。摔倒了然后捶我腿那下，我一辈子也不会忘的，实在是无敌可爱！

来自巴萨的人迷男主：原来那个主裁判是你啊？怪不得那样看我。克里斯呆呆地看着我的样子最可爱啦！我想和他在一个队......卧底好累......

主裁判：你这个臭小子抢我的克里斯的签名，黄牌!

男主D:快来尤文图斯！天天可以和克里斯一起训练，他每次都把裤子挽上去一大截露出自己的大腿肌肉，只要我夸他的肌肉很棒他就会露出害羞又得意的表情，超级可爱......

男主BM：踢球的样子最可爱，很帅。还会特意让给状态不好的我点球，不管哪个方面来说他都是最棒的。

男主K:卡里姆在克里斯的事上总是很认真呢。

男主BM：应该的。

男主M:和我做跳舞动作的时候！扭得很好看，克里斯的腰很适合做这些柔软的动作，还有玩我头发的时候，脸上的表情也很可爱。嗯....拧瓶盖的时候也是。

男主J:那套舞蹈庆祝动作克里斯做起来真的很好看，不过下次要提醒他记得绑好裤带，我视线老是被吸引过去。

男主D：我会的！

男主R:啊...你们好严肃正经，就没人说克里斯的奶子和屁股的吗？明明这里最可爱啊。

主裁判：红牌！太令人嫉妒了。

路人男主S:附议，屁股很可爱呢，小穴缩得紧紧地不让人进去的样子可爱的让人立马就想插进去。

男主K：真想阉了你。

男主R:你这家伙怎么进来的啊，简直是败类。

路人男主S：阉了我的话，克里斯会伤心的，他那么喜欢我的肉棒。接到邀请我就来了呀，再说是你谈起克里斯的屁股的，拉莫斯，我可是皇马的忠实粉丝，你真让我伤心。

男主R:是不是皇马的忠实粉丝我不知道，但你是个变态。

路人男主S:这个变态让克里斯永远记住了皇家马德里呢。你们不应该感谢我吗？

男主K:我退役了。  
男主J：我去了拜仁。  
男主D:我在尤文  
男主M:我想去尤文。  
男主R、K:我站在克里斯这边。

路人男主S:好吧，好心没好报。但是我也不亏，克里斯挣扎但是又挣不开的样子很可爱呢，而且明明是在被侵犯，但是还是勃起了，一脸羞愤地瞪着我。我当然是选择插进去了。

男主们：变态！

路人男主S:后来他也有享受到哦，别说你们当中没有人半强迫过他。克里斯应该不会甘心做0吧。

男主K:啊...

男主R：被看穿了...你这家伙是皮克吗。

男主D:原来你们是这样的皇马球员！

男主K:都说了我已经退役了。

男主M:说他不当0我就不给他玩头发不算威胁吧？

男主J:完全是威胁。你明知道他很喜欢玩你的头发。

路人主角小透明：啊...没有人注意到克里斯的balls吗？

男主M:克里斯的球？

男主K:这个“balls”的意思是西语中的“蛋蛋”。克里斯的蛋蛋很可爱。

男主M:原来是这个意思啊，有注意到过，确实很可爱，很少有见到这么完美的形状。

路人主角小透明：是这个形状的“ω”的，想啃一口。

男主K:就像猫咪的蛋蛋一样，克里斯本身和猫也很像呢，下次养猫就叫Cris好了，希望它不要像这只Cris一样爱挠人，我后背都被挠红了。

男主R:是你要太多了吧，克里斯的脖子和胸膛上都是你亲的痕迹，收敛一点。

男主K:你咬破克里斯乳头的时候也没见你留情，因为你，克里斯才要在上场比赛的时候在胸口贴创口贴，而且也不让我亲乳头了。

男主J:是不是因为你们做太狠了，所以克里斯才老是要求和我用骑乘，我还被命令不准自己动。拉莫斯就算了，没想到连卡卡你这种上帝之子也...

男主K:既然都说是上帝之子了，欲望也像神一样强这样解释也没问题的。

男主BM：要让克里斯好好休息啊。

主裁判&来自巴萨的人迷男主：对啊！

男主R:卡里姆在这件事上也这么温柔，怪不得克里斯一直偏爱你。至于你们，是因为吃不到吧。

主裁判&来自巴萨的人迷男主：什么时候才能不这么羡慕嫉妒呢，什么时候才可以吃到克里斯。

男主K:死心吧，痴汉是没有未来的。

男主D:因为克里斯的未来在我这！

路人男主S:话不能说这么绝哦。

男主F:你们都不等前辈的吗？

男主R:我们以为您早就退休了，既然您都来了，那么爵爷也？

男主F:爵爷没来，要是被他看到你们这么欺负他最疼爱的小捣蛋鬼，就不只是被靴子飞脸那么简单了。

男主K:爵爷真的很疼爱克里斯呢，明明自己说了克里斯是小麻烦精，但是用那种语气说起来，和“我最疼爱的小宝贝”是一个意思吧。

男主F:是啊。你们也要稍微注意一下我会不会把球对准你们的脸踢，我可是克里斯的老大哥。话说这孩子最可爱的地方是爱哭吧，输了球哭，赢了球也哭，哄也哄不好，真的不知道拿他怎么办好。

男主Z:下次你说这种埋怨的话，好歹遮一下自己脸上的笑吧，明明自己很喜欢看克里斯哭的样子。

男主F:你这个好运的混蛋。

男主Z:一般，谁知道克里斯会来尤文呢。我还记得上次他进的倒钩，腿的线条简直是完美，你们没人提到他的腿吗？蜜色的饱满大腿和修长纤细的小腿，一用力就可以清晰的看见肌肉的走向，他需要给自己的腿上个最贵的保险。

男主K:炫目的腿谁都不会忽视的。

男主R:脚脚也很可爱，不像是185这个身高的男性会有的尺码，配合跑动时的小碎步，比赛时会被迷倒。

来自巴萨的人迷男主:同意！

主裁判：红牌！！！全部罚下，清场了，极度引起我的不适。


End file.
